Sōma Yukihira/Relationships
Through his course of life, Soma has various relationship with everyone he meet from his neighborhood until his academy life in the Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy. From friends to his adversaries, Soma has meet all kinds of people in his life and tends to upgrade his cookery skill as much as he could in life. Family Yukihira Joichiro Being the son of the renowned Restaurant Yukihira, Soma respects his father not just a parental figure, but also his mentor, friend and even potential rival as he wished to become the living legacy of his home restaurant. It is due to his years of cookery training with Mr.Yukihira, Soma has become an unexpected material. When he learn that his father was Saiba Jōichirō, one of the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Soma would begin to impressed and begin to wonder if he will too achieve better greatness just like his legendary . Category:Relationship Tootsuki Culinary Academy:Friends & Allies For Megumi and others as the Polar Star Gang, see Polar Star Gang Tadokoro Megumi As his first friend in the academy, Megumi as his first friend since almost all of the students dissed him on. Soma would started to befriended with the Touhoku Bunny during Roland Chapelle's class and his amazing work to make Boeuf Bourguignon faster than anyone else. Through Soma's life in the academy, Megumi has been On Soma's perspective, he often see Megumi as a wonderful person who can cook like anyone else should she confronted her . During the epic yet infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] Isshiki Satoshi The current 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council and the new blood Polar Star Gang leader, Satoshi is both respected senpai and rival in the academy. When he heard the rumors about , Satoshi would held As for Soma, Satoshi is his first respectable both senpai and the reason for him to learn the Shokugeki. Sakaki Ryoko Fellow Polar Star Gang member, Ryoko is one of Soma's allies and friend during his life in the academy. Yoshino Yuki Fellow Polar Star Gang member, Yuki is Ibusaki Shun Marui Zenji Konishi Kanachi Mito Ikumi Formerly rival, Ikumi would be Soma's first rival in the academy whose philosophy that the dish. As the scion of the Mito House Meat .It is after her defeat, Ikumi would turned over the new leaf and Category:Relationship Tootsuki Culinary Academy:Rivals Also See list of Soma's Rivals Nakiri Erina The Tootsuki Princess prided with the high pedigree and her God's Tongue, Erina is seen as Soma's arch nemesis who see Soma as nothing more than a sparrow (metaphor of common students) who tired to soar high in the heavens with the phoenixes (metaphor of privileged students). From his first impression that subdued even her God's Tongue to almost all of his countless success (except the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] where he make this loss as his personal record), including his close call during the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and earned the highest grade in Roland Chapelle, Erina is almost livid upon this impression and trying to get rid Soma from her "sanctuary" in order to become a prime figure in her family culinary industries; while belived that Soma could be a potential rival for her spot in the Tootsuki (although being in the Tootsuki was ever crossed Soma's mind). With her pride that covered her honest feeling, Erina would denied almost Soma's Cooking Even received taunts and mockery from the Tootsuki Princess (usually about the family pedigree), Soma is actually found her as an interesting friend to talk with and even if she constantly admit that he is better than him, Soma is actually tends to befriends with her. It is also hinted that she might be the girl that Soma would fall in love with in the future (though she refuses to admit such due to her pride). Takumi Aldini Self proclaimed as Soma's nemesis, Takumi is one of Soma's arch-rivals who listened to Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and try to humble Soma with. Though begin to have hostile , which ironically befriends with the Yukihira Genius Through Soma's remark, Takumi's skills are also proven to be After he witnessed Takumi skills it has made him to think that he would not see the world openly should he remained at Restaurant Yukihira Isami Aldini Twin Brother of Takumi, Isami is one of Soma's arch-rivals who listened to Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and try to humble Soma with his skills. Out of all of Soma's rival, Isami is the only, if not one of the rivals, who has good terms with him. Nakiri Alice Cousin of Erina from Denmark and also the Tootsuki Pauper, Alice is one of Soma's arch nemesis who listened to Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and try to humble the Yukihira Geniuses with her , while rivaled with her cousin for the dispute of the prominent figure in the Tootsuki. Unlike her cousin who is looked down upon Soma due to his background status, Alice instead would see him as an intrigued rival and attempt to humble him should they cross paths. Eizan Etsuya Second year and the Tootsuki Alchemist, Eizan is one of Soma's vicious and notorious rivals that would put pride as priority of all. Begins his career as the food consultant, Eizan often judges the food's quality based upon the fame and having a strong superiority complex, in which he always control people's fate through his deep pockets (through his consultant fee) and strong connection. Seeing the Yukihira Genius's amazing skills as an "asset", Eizan would tried to recruit Soma to join his to ensured an easy life. With Soma's refusal to join him, Eizan would issued a challenge to the Yukihira Genius to "know-his-place" (Soma is no stranger to this mockery and he often prevail against his adversaries who mock him) and even speculate that Soma's downfall in the Tootsuki Autumn Election (yet he chose to support him juts wonder Soma's credibility to earn his respect). On Soma's perspective, he viewed Eizan as a repulsive egomaniac and status supremacist as he learnt that Eizan is responsible for Mozuya Karaage's fine business that almost forced his neighborhood went out of business (the latter revitalized the neighborhood thanks to his Sumire Karaage Roll) and assumed if his own morality is always involved with ridiculous materialism; which led him refused to bestow his service upon Eizan. As he learned from Satoshi that his notorious past involving gangsters, Soma would imagined if Eizan's much like the yakuza gang compared to the legiminate Tootsuki Culinary Academy:Staff Roland Chapelle The iron figure of the academy who rarely smiles, Chapelle is Soma's first class teacher in the academy. During Soma's first class, Chapelle is impressed about Soma's creativity to make the dish named Boeuf Bourguignon with more alternative recipe and served even faster than anyone in the class despite the setback. With the impression made him smile for the first time, Chapelle would remarks that he desires to, yet he held back ; begin to think that the newcomer's future in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy Daimidou Fumio Tootsuki Culinary Academy:Legends and Hall of Famers Doujima Gin The Living Legend and well respected chef by both internal and external academy, Doujima is one of Soma's acquaintance after Soma easily finishes the dish faster than anyone else (Erina has done the dishes earlier than Soma) during the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the two begin to chat each other until Doujima notices something familiar about Soma. Became the prime figure during the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] Shinomiya Koujirou Known as the Vegetable Magician in French Culinary, Shinomiya is one of Soma's toughest rival . On Soma's perspective, Shinomiya would be one of the few Category:Relationship Others Category:Relationship